PHiNjAnGo OnEsHoTs
by Devin M.Moon
Summary: My, series of PhinJango one-shots! They take place in real PnF episodes! Follow everyone's fave artist and dreamer maker as they live their lives!
1. Oil On Django

PHiNjAnGo OnE-sHoTs

Well the title says what these are about but what make these unique is some of these take place in an actual episode! I am doing ALL the episodes with Django in them, and a few he is not in but could be like "The Chronicles of Meap!" Yes, I will make some not taking place in an episode, PhinJango WILL be in all of them and maybe another couple as well! Well I do not know what else to say accept, I WILL continue, "He Could Be the One!" However, when I did my first PhinJango story it had like one review and a few days after I released H.C.B.T.O. I got two reviews in one day and for me that's great so that must mean people either love PhinJango or hate Isabella, it could be either reason or neither! Either way I am doing this! You don't have to review but please read!

None of these are related to another, they are rated in-between K to T! No swearing in these, Phineas, like me does not swear. I took like 50 PnF quizzes they all said I was Phineas! Phineas is gay in these one-shots like I think he is on the show (It explains why he does not know when Isabella gives him love hints, well that and he is oblivious, I know that but he might also be gay, you never know!) Django does not swear in front of Phineas. (Wanting to preserve his innocence) So he gets mad when other people swear in his presence. So little to no swearing ok!

Disclaimer- Still don't own Phineas and Ferb but I can do a great impression of Django Brown! As fans, we all know who owns the show but if I did the show, Phineas and Django would be together! Come on they are great for each other! Ferb would have more people after him he is British and hot! (I am older than Ferb but younger than his voice actor and I find his voice actor hot! Therefore, Ferb is hot by default!) Carl would have a love interest. Nothing wrong with Carl and M.M. together but he needs someone his own age too! Isabella and Baljeet would be together, they look cute together! Django would be a main character and last but not least more music and a new C.D.!

This takes place in Oil on Candace, I took a picture of Phineas and Django retouched made it my own and put it on ! See it! It made me come up with this!

Django's POV

This is fun seeing my dad's art with my friend Ferb and my crush Phineas! Jenny was right hanging out with Phineas is easier with other people around, well kind of easier! Hey, we're at my dad's art exhibit! It is so cool! Hearing the lady telling about my dad I say

"That's my dad!"

Man why did I say that? That sounded lame, everyone knows I am the no talent son of Beppo Brown! Was that lady saying something about my outburst bit? Who cares, I look around my dad's art is way cool, I see him in an interview and deciding to say hi to him so I ditch my group.

"Hi dad!"

The people asking him questions don't mind the interruption instead; they look at me hoping I join in the interview. Dad glad for the break says

"Hi, son your friends enjoying the tour?"

"They love it! You want to hang out with us?"

"I'm sorry bud I have a lot of work to do, but I promise to catch up to you as soon as I can."

He ruffles my hair, was it looking too neat? Either way it calms me down. I then run back to my friends! Phineas gives his opinions on my dad's art, the one about the giant floss still creeps me out, someone used it as a joke and my dad liked it! Nothing wrong with that but something tells me that they didn't use it on their teeth, eww! Mrs. Flynn says something about what Perry does when he has the house to himself.

"Maybe he sits down and watches soap operas and then goes off and fights crime!" I say

Everyone laughs at that and Phineas is the only one who doesn't make me feel lame for giving my opinion, his mom on the other hand, she is old, don't old people know that laughing at kids makes them sad!

"Django, we're sorry we didn't mean to upset you!" Phineas exclaims worried he'd hurt my feelings

"Kiss-up" Ferb replied

Ignoring Ferb I tell Phineas

"Phineas you did nothing wrong, you're amazing you could…"

At this Phineas smiles, and says

"You're funny, and sweet!"

Ferb then says

"Ok, you two a little more bro and a lot less mance!"

(Author's note- I heard that line Ferb said on shake it up one more thing to say poor Deuce! End author's note)

I then hear Phineas saying something about my dad's doughnut exhibit so I lead them to it so they could see it.

"Wow you dad's exhibit is really amazing! I can see where you get your artistic talent from Django!" Phineas told me

"I don't know Phineas I made this for my dad but it hardly compares to his stuff!"

I want to show Phineas the painting I made for my dad but what if he laughs at it and I'm talking about a painting for my dad, the famous Beppo Brown! What if Phineas laughs at the paintings I made for him too! Their looking at me, Phineas is smiling at me and Ferb looked at me expectantly, Ferb my artwork is personal and this is a piece for my dad not you, and yet and you expect me to show it to you and while my crush is in the room! Well we are outside but, but I don't have it on me for the fun of it I was going to show it to Phineas but if you want to see it to then fine! I give my painting for my dad for them to see, crap Ferb is smiling last time he did that was, wait Ferb has never smiled before, what does it mean!

"Are you nuts, your dad would love this painting!"

"But it's so small and everything my dad makes is so big!"

"Why don't you just paint something bigger?"

"Where are we going to find a canvas big enough!"

Phineas's hand then touch my shoulder and it feels nice! Phineas does the feeling feel as good for you as it does for me!

"Look out there Django! Your dad's art exhibit just happens to be next to the famous unpainted desert!"

He puts his other hand on my shoulder, this reminds me of the romantic movies I watch for ten minutes before I fall asleep. I wonder what happens at the end. His hands then leave my shoulders when he says

"And that gives me an idea! Ferb we're going to need some really big art supplies!"

"Hey we can use my dad's old exhibit he called it Really Big Art Supplies!"

"Cool, you guys wait right there I need to pee where is the bathroom?"

"Follow the really big signs they will tell you!"

"Ok, thanks Django!"

"No prob!"

He then left leaving me alone with Ferb

"So" I said trying to make conversation

"So" he said back and then making sure Phineas is out of earshot said "Look Django, I know you like him."

"You do! How?"

"Unlike Phineas I can read people, Isabella has had a crush on him forever, why I don't know, he is so oblivious, but I guess that just adds to his charm."

"It does!"

"Ok, look he might be oblivious but if you ask him out he won't be."

"But what if he says no!"

"Then he says no, but even if he did he wouldn't mind your crush on him he'd still be your friend! I'd bet he'd say yes though."

"How do you know!"

"Well he found my stash of girls in bikinis and was grossed out, and he freaked when I offered to let him borrow them!"

"Ferb that doesn't mean he's gay it just he is well not you."

"He also freaks out when Isabella get too close to him in a swimsuit and not the same way I did!"

"Oh!"

"Yep, look he might not be on the market for love but you need to tell him how you feel about him before it's too late!"

"Ok!"

"Like now, do it now here he comes!"

Sure enough, Phineas came walking up to us he was getting off the phone, making sure everything was ready for us to start our project!

"You guys ready to start? He asked happily

Ferb looked at me, I knew what I had to do!

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I say to them

"Django!" Phineas says before running

"Oh no, you don't!" I yell back

Ferb sighed then ran to catch up to us. Me being taller than Phineas and having longer legs ran past him to the slide I love sliding first plus I get to see Phineas slide! He is so cute, smiling coming down all of the sudden a look of fear comes on his face, the drop is too high for him! Not thinking I ran up to the drop and caught him! He had his eyes closed and a few seconds later he opened them, he breathed and smiled at me.

"Thank you Django, you saved me!"

"No big!" I say before letting him down he then gives me a bear hug! I give him one back not wanting to squeeze him too hard! He then squeezes me harder I then squeeze as hard as I can! I wanted the moment to last forever but Ferb told us we had to get to work! Dang! Phineas let go of me slowly I told we could hug more later then he smiled again!

Phineas somehow managed to find three planes, loads of water balloons and a machine I don't know the name of!

The time we spent painting was so much fun! I liked using the planes and paint surfing the best! I was finally able to show Phineas my surfing skills! He then showed me more of his it looked hot! Before we knew it we were done!

"It not done until you sign it!"

"We should all sign it!"

"Cool" Ferb replied cool

"Awesome!" Phineas said

"I'm going to show my dad!"

I'm so happy! I had fun with Phineas and Ferb! Had the hottest bear hug of my life! And now I can finally show my dad some great art I did maybe everyone is right I am a great artist after all!

"Dad, dad, dad!"

Happy that he was finally done with his interview my dad smiled and said

"Have fun with for your friends son?"

"Yeah and I have something to show you!"

"Ok, where is it?"

"This way let's go!"

Not caring that I looked like a dork in front of Phineas and well everyone, I ran taking my dad with me, Phineas, Ferb and their family followed behind us!

"Ok, Dad are you ready for your sur-prise" I finished sadly

Where did it go? Where did it go! We worked so hard on it! Wait where did Phineas and the rest go? The giant platypus piece! Should've known I then see Phineas give me a wink. Well he wanted me to be alone for a few moments so I could show my dad my surprise for him, how sweet! If only the surprise was still here, I pull out my painting it's good I guess but oh who am I kidding it sucks!

"What ya got there Django!"

"Well I made this for you but it doesn't compare to your stuff it's not real art."

"It's beautiful son!"

"Really!"

"Yes, in fact with your permission there is a very special place I want to put this!"

He leads me to his giant fridge one of his favorite pieces! He grabs a magnet and put's it up there! I can't believe it he likes it and he is putting it up on the giant fridge, this is awesome!

"Wow, there is no higher place of honor than the fridge!" Phineas exclaims

"Especially a giant fridge!"

"Beppo, may I talk to you for a minute?" The tour lady asked

"Sure, hey what do you think of my sons latest creation!" He asked gesturing to the fridge

"Well, I say before we know it I will have two Brown's art exhibits to show people! It's wonderful Django!"

"Thank You!"

My dad, the art tour lady, Phineas's parents and Candace then left to go off somewhere, Ferb then left to look at more art leaving me and Phineas alone so I decide to ask him out!

"Hey Phineas."

"Yeah!"

"I was wondering do you well up want to hang out sometime!"

"Yes, do you want to go with me and Ferb to the circus and you can stay at our house if you want!" He asked eagerly

Well not what I had in mind but it sounded fun!

"I'd love too!"


	2. The Sleepover

PHiNjAnGo OnE-sHoTs

I am back with another one of these one-shots!

Disclaimer- I still do not own PnF but if I did this one-shot might be in the show!

Django's POV

I can't believe I'm in Phineas and Ferb's room it is so cool! It's packed with so much stuff, so like where do I put my sleeping bag. Well since no one is here yet I'll just put my sleeping bag next to Phineas's bed. As I do so, Ferb looks at me, what I am just putting my sleeping bag next to your stepbrothers bed, no reason to freak out!

"You won't need that sleeping bag you will be sleeping next to Phineas is his bed!"

"Ok!"

Oh my gosh, I am sleeping next to Phineas, my crush! What do I wear? Your pjs Django duh! What if I get, well, hard! I'll just wear tight underwear and pray that it doesn't happen! Well, what if I fart, oh wait, we all do THAT in our sleep! Why am I so nervous we're just sharing a bed!

"You aren't going to try anything with him tonight are you?"

What does he mean by that? I mean all you do when you're with someone you like in a bed is cuddle right. Ok maybe you do more when you're older but we are like way too young to do that! I tell him so and he tells me.

"Darn right you are! Now set your stuff on his bed, act cool cause he is going to enter in five, four, three, two."

The door opens and Phineas walks in and I swear he looks cuter every time I see him! Dang it! Be cool man be cool!

"Django you're here! I've thought you'd bail on us but you're here!"

He comes up to me, throws his arms around my neck, and hugs me! I wonder if he knows this is how couples hug, I bet he doesn't, but that doesn't stop me from taking advantage of the situation, so I hug him back! I see Ferb looking back at me smirking; I bet he had something to do with this! Note to self: thank Ferb later! Ferb is about to leave when the door opens and Buford walks in! Can't the dude knock! I mean I know he's a bully but still. God he looks big, I wonder if I can take Phineas, leave this house and go back to my place! I am like so scared of him! He breaks my art work, trips me, puts my head in toilets, beats me up, tries to grab me while I use the urinal and to this day I don't know why! Well he winds up with my pee on him, so at least he gets my well what he calls 'hippy germs' but he then pulls my hair! I can't tell anyone because Buford would hurt me harder and worse than that he said he'd hurt Phineas like he hurts me! No way am I letting that happen to my future boyfriend! Hey, it could happen! Anyway I wonder how I'm going to get us out of his room. Phineas knows something is wrong he loosens his grip on me turns around and says.

"Buford, I thought we weren't going to hang out until tomorrow!" He was a

"Well change of plans man, my mom says I need to have more social interactions with people. Whatever that is, so I go see Baljeet, he tells me what it means and then tells me you three are having a sleepover and I'm hurt that you guys didn't invite me!"

"Well we didn't think they were your thing, our bad!" I tell him trying to sound cool but failing.

"You're a bully and you've always bullied us, especially Django why do you do that and then think we'd invite you to spend the night!" Phineas said bravely

Wow, either he is not scared or he is a much better actor than I thought! Why would Phineas want to hang out with Buford anyway? I mean its sweet that he is trying to be nice and to help him not be a bully anymore but even he should not like him, I mean he is still sore from that thumb wrestling competition slash beat down!

"Look Buford, if you want to hang out with us tonight you need to apologize to us and promise not to bully us anymore." Phineas tells him.

"Or what!" Buford said angrily stepping closer to Phineas with a beyond mean look!

Phineas then got scared, not thinking I stepped in front of Phineas so he could hug me and I could protect him at the same time I told him with a brave confident voice.

"Buford, Ferb knows how to fight you back and win! Phineas can easily make people turn against you, and I been keeping tons of secrets about you that would throw you in jail and I just have to tell one! However if your nicer to me, Ferb and Phineas, especially Phineas! We'll let you spend the night and who knows we could be friends!"

I told him! Yes, I stood up to him! Phineas is safe and me, Ferb and my other friends are safe! Well at least for the summer.

"It's going to be hard, I'm a bad guy at heart but maybe I can give not beating you guys up a shot, at least for now!" 

"Fine" Ferb said "But you're sleeping on the ground."

"I brought my sleeping bag, but since we are no longer enemies maybe we can play some video games!" Buford asks hopefully

"Sure we can play now!" Phineas says happily

"Will you set up the game for us dinner bell? I need to have a word with Ferb, and art boy!"

"Ok, be down soon guys!"

Not waiting for a reply Phineas leaves the room. I look at his butt; I mean hey I'm a guy I have a need to look at a boys butt!

"So, art boy, by the way can I call you art boy?"

"Yeah sure, it's a cool name by the way!"

You know when Buford isn't bullying he can be an ok guy maybe we can be friends!

"Cool, so anyway now that we are temporary friends I have to ask. When are you going to ask Phineas out?"

Oh crap he knows! What am I going to do? Well I guess I have to ask him first.

"How do you know I like him?"

"Well I heard it from Baljeet who heard it from Ferb who guessed it from you; well you know that last part."

He told me as if we were talking about a shoe sale at the mall instead of my not so secret crush on Phineas! All thanks to Ferb who can be a blabbermouth when he wants to be! Ok that even sounded weird in my mind!

"You know Ferb, for a guy who doesn't talk you sure say a lot about my life!"

"Look don't snap at Ferb it is his brother you like! It has to be a bit hard on him having a boy liking his brother! Worse you don't even ask him out yet you ogle him every chance you get, as if he is a girl in a bikini! He is torn between acting like an older brother to dinner bell he is wanting to beat you up and he wants to be your friend and help you get together with Phineas! If I were him, you would be in the hospital! He just doesn't want to keep his role in this bottled up inside and dude you need him!"

Dang, who knew Buford, could be so insightful, I guess maybe Buford just doesn't want anyone to know what he is really like so he bullies potential friends!

"Wow, I'm sorry Ferb I wasn't thinking about you in this I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, just be careful and don't get mad at him. He already has one person crushing on him, which by the way she talks to me and her fireside troop so much we want to kill her, anyway he wonders why she is so mean to him sometimes, and if you're mean to him also then he'd be crushed!"

"Ferb, don't worry I'll be chill! Now let's go play some video games, Phineas has waited long enough for us, let's go!"

"I play Ferb!" Buford said

"You're on Buford!"

We arrive in the living room where Phineas has snacks and sodas ready for us he also has a list of games to choose from; this is going to be sweet!

"Want to be game opponents Phineas?" I ask him.

"Sure I'd love to!" he then uses his scary yet to me adorable voice, and adds, "Be prepared to lose Django!"

I add in my deep scary voice.

"Be afraid to lose Phineas, be very afraid!"

"Good luck!" He adds in his normal yet adorable voice.

"You too babe!" I say jokingly

I see him blush a little before he says,

"Ok, here are the rules, two people play and after that the other two play, the winners and the losers of the two teams play each other and after that the two people who win from the two teams play each other! Let's play fair and have fun!"

We are skipping the playing of the video games because I not only lost every round but I lost horribly! Fortunately, for me Phineas and I were both good sports so we shook hands, Phineas's hands were warm and soft, and I felt this shock when our hands touched and since neither of us pulled away, we got to shake and then we held hands for five seconds! The second I pulled away I became sad but faked a smile so he would stay happy, when he smiled back I felt better at least he doesn't think I'm weird right! God I sure hope not! Then my phone went off, a text from Ferb it read,

"Meet me in the kitchen, now!"

"Hey guys I got go get something."

I left to go to the kitchen a few seconds later Ferb found me and then directed me outside; we got to the back yard. Ferb smacked his hand to his head!

"Look Ferb, all I did was hold his hand for like five seconds and then I let go, no reason to get mad!"

"I'm not mad, I'm just hoping you two get together soon, that's all!" He said sadly

"Ferb, something else is wrong dude what is it?"

"Well, I'm kind of, know how you feel, I mean well I'm in love with someone too and I'm afraid!"

"Who is she tell me dude!"

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, she is sixteen years old, and I thought it was just a crush I mean dude she's hot but I've hung out with her a few times and I don't know if I love her but I really, really like her you know!"

"Yeah, dude I as you've guessed I do know what you're going through, kind of. Have you told her how you feel about her?"

"No, I've flirted with her, a lot but I have a feeling she knows!"

"Did she kiss you?"

"On the cheek."

"That she means she likes you but she's sad because of the age difference; I mean six years is a lot! She also has a boyfriend Ferb!"

"How do you know?" He asked me angrily, not that I blame him!

"Her boyfriend Johnny babysat me last week; by the way don't tell Phineas that!"

"I won't but why did he tell you that?"

"Well he found from Baljeet, how I don't know, but he said if I ever needed someone with a car to double date with that him and Vanessa would help us out!"

"I kind of knew that dating her would not happen and I want to move on but how do it!"

"Well I heard that you can't move on until you tell the one you like how you feel, let your heart heal and the love will find you when it's ready! You just got to pray it's a girl your own age this time!"

"I know but it's easier said than done!"

"Well tonight just try to have some fun with us!"

"Ok, I'm also sad that you and Phineas could be happy together and you're too nervous to do anything!"

"Hey I'll ask him out when I'm too ready ok!"

"Ok just try stronger hints ok, my brother can't read love, the kid has a cuteness tracker and he has to use math to figure out why you and Isabella are acting so weird around him!"

"He thinks I act weird around him!"

"Just a little bit, don't worry! Just don't be afraid to take control when you're flirting with him!"

"Ok thanks for the advice Ferb!"

"No big, now go make Phineas like you already!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Phineas's POV

I wonder where Django is, he has been talking with Ferb for a long time now. I wonder what they talk about.

"Hey dinner bell what's for dinner? I'm starving over here!"

"Well my mom has ordered us some pizza it should be here soon, don't worry!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang the pizza is here, we found a way cool place where you get three large low fat pizzas for ten dollars! The name is an unpronounceable French name but the pizza is so good!

Ferb and Django then come inside I worry about them especially Django, I know he likes a boy but no one will tell me who I want him to be happy he's so funny, cool, artistic and cute. Did I just call Django cute? Well he just might be! I wonder what he thinks of me! Well I always think well on a full stomach, so I head to the door to pay the pizza guy, I give him the money and the give the heavy, hot, pizza boxes! I thank the man and shut the door, the pizza is so heavy, and we order it with extra thick crust, extra cheese, and let's just say the boxes are large and extra heavy! I wish I had some help because I'm afraid I'll drop them! Then out of nowhere Django runs up to me and without a word grabs the pizza boxes out of my hands.

"You know Phineas if you need help carrying stuff just ask me! You really shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff anyway you need to take it easy after a long day!"

"I know but I just"

"Just want us to have fun!" Django finishes for me "Well we can have fun and help you out at the same time!"

"I know, but you guys are our guests!"

"Hey don't worry about it guests need to do their fair share! Let's let Ferb and Buford set the table for us while we chill for a bit!"

"Ok! Let's go the backyard!"

He gives the pizza to Ferb and we head to the backyard, I hope that Buford and Ferb doesn't mind us chilling outside and I hope they don't eat all of the pizza!

Django's POV

"Hey let's sit under the tree!" Phineas said happily.

I agreed and we had a race to see who could get to the tree first, this time I let Phineas win and boy was I glad I did! He acts so cute when he wins!

"So this is where you and Ferb come up with your big ideas." I say to him

"Yeah most of the time, so where do you go to get inspired for your art?"

"Phineas, I get inspired everywhere just like you do!"

"How do you know?" He asks curiously

"I've seen your face when it comes up with an idea! It looks just mine when I find out what I want to paint!"

"That's really cool Django!"

"Creative people like us need to stick together Phineas!"

"You mean together forever?"  
>"Yeah forever, race you inside?"<p>

"You're on!"

Part one of Jerk De Soleil- The night before!


End file.
